Heart's desire
by alwaysx4
Summary: Just another drabble: Kensi and Deeks are in a coffee shop waiting on details for a case. When Kensi comes out of the bathroom, she sees a cute girl talking to Deeks. She gets jealous and decides to put on a show.


**I got that beautiful review which said: "So cool a fic without Sidorov" - It's nothing special, I know, but it's so true! Lately there has been so much post-finale fics and they are heavy and sad (a lot of them) and though I wrote this drabble after the finale and it is a post-finale one-shot I still think it's light and funny (NO Sidorov, no hospital, it starts about 2-3 weeks AFTER the finale). So since I have two more Densi drabbles (including this one) to upload, I decided to do that. Again, just drabbles, just ideas and I did not work on them for ever! It was more like a 30-minutes thing ;)**

_Kensi and Deeks are in a coffee shop waiting on details for a case. When Kensi comes out of the bathroom, she sees a cute girl talking to Deeks. She gets jealous and decides to put on a show._

* * *

It had been a tough week especially since Deeks was back. Fully recovered, at least that was what he was telling everyone. And though he might have looked recovered (just a few bruises left here and there) she knew that emotionally he still wasn't as fine as he always said.

"This is taking forever" he moaned, taking a sip from the coffee he had ordered.

She nodded but didn't look at him, her eyes wandering through the coffee shop searching for their target. "Maybe he's not here today"

"It's his regular place. You and Callan followed this guy for a whole week. Maybe he's just running late, overslept" he grinned as he noticed a group of girls looking over to them. "I've got fans" he teased her, knowing how her reaction would be.

"Oh please! You could be their father" she stated, her voice rising by the amount of jealousy she was feeling. "Eric, where are we at our suspect?" she changed the subject.

"We're still trying to locate him. I'm sorry but we lost his signal when he was two blocks away from your position. Stay put we'll do this as quick as we can" the answer came through her com and she nodded as if Eric were to see her.

"So..do you want another coffee?" Deeks offered, holding up his empty cup - the third in one hour.

"Deeks, if you keep drinking like that we wont be able to catch our target because you'll be to busy asking me to hold for you to pee." she countered. "Speaking of, I'll be right back" she said, getting up from her seat and searching the coffee shop for the bathroom. "Oh and while I'm gone" she started after finding the right door. "Don't do anything stupid" Kensi grinned but didn't look at him. Why didn't she though? He'd been back for one week and she hadn't properly looked at him once. Not even when he wasn't looking…space. That was what she was comforting herself with. He had been through a lot maybe he needed space. It was just…she had been giving him space for over two weeks. Whilst in the hospital she had visited him every day at least twice, then at home she hadn't dared to step by because she was afraid it would get awkward. Now this week he was back and they hadn't talked about much, especially not about their lips locking in the desert. They hadn't met for a beer, he hadn't stepped by and she didn't ask if he could step by. They were simply partners and it was awkward as hell.

"I would never do anything stupid, sugar bear" He smiled at her, hoping to finally get a reaction, a tiny smile back but she didn't look at him. She just rolled her eyes at him and walked towards the bathroom door.

"And I would love a coffee" she told him without stopping her walk.

._.

She rushed into the bathroom, reaching for the sink to hold on to. She felt bad but not in a "I-did-something-bad"-way. It was more of a bad feeling she had. She liked to think that everything between them was alright but what if it wasn't?

Maybe he'd just kissed her in the heat of the moment and then regretted it and now he was trying to cover it up with his jokes and his smirks. She knew why she couldn't look at him. She knew but she didn't want to acknowledge it. She just couldn't bare to look into those beautiful ocean blue eyes and not feel the need to press her lips onto his. She felt like every time he smiled at her a tiny piece of her died telling her to finally talk about that magical moment up that hill. But the angst was stronger than the heart's will.

But what if he had kissed her on purpose and what if he didn't regret it? What if, what if.

"You'll never know if you keep hiding in places every time he looks or smiles at you" she whispered to herself looking into the mirror. Yes, he had been through hell but he was back now. And if he'd still be hurting she would see it in his eyes but she didn't. He was fine and there was something about the way he looked at her that made her believe he was waiting for her to finally open up to him again…maybe tonight they could go out for a beer again? Maybe.

._.

"What the-" she stopped and frowned at her partner as she was walking towards their table only to see a young girl sitting right next to Deeks, their knees almost touching. As their eyes locked she could see the embarrassed cry for help in his blue pools. She grinned and closed her eyes for a few seconds, pulling herself together.

And then he had to grin. He saw her start walking towards the table he was sitting at, her pace determined and sexy in a way, as well.

"Excuse me? May I ask what you're doing touching my husband's leg?" the girl right next to Deeks jumped at the sound of Kensi's jealous and slightly agressive tone.

"I- what? No, I didn't-" she got up and looked at Kensi, the shock written all over her face as their eyes met.

"What do you think you're doing?" she continued and then looked at Deeks. "First you tell me you want a divorce, then you tell me you cheated on me with my brother and now" she motioned at the young girl, barely 18 years old. "Now you become a pervert?" I'm so done!" Kensi shook her head, grabbed her jacket and left the coffee shop leaving behind a perplex Deeks and a very scared young girl.

._.

"Touché" he said as he sat down next to her on a bench in front of the coffee shop. "You really scared that girl"

"You said you wouldn't do anything stupid" she countered, now finally looking at him.

"I didn't" he said, giving her a soft smile as he noticed that she was looking at him. "She came up to me, wanted to know where the bruises are from"

Kensi looked at his mouth then back into his eyes. "What did you tell her?" she asked carefully, eyelashes blinking.

"Told her I'm a surfer and that a pretty tough wave pushed me against some pretty nasty rocks" he smirked at her and then, after almost two weeks, she laughed.

"Hey..what about I buy you dinner tonight?" he finally asked after staring into her tender looking eyes for longer than necessary.

"I'd like that" she answered, gazing as his lips again for barely two seconds before meeting his mesmerizing ocean blue eyes again.

"Then it's a date" he grinned at her and took a sip of the coffee he had been holding for her before handing it over, making sure their fingers touched longer than necessary.


End file.
